¿Quien es mi padre?
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Kagome sabía que este día llegaría, que tarde o temprano su hija de once años preguntaría sobre su verdadero padre… Su hija siempre se pregunto ¿Quién era su verdadero padre? [ Kagome x Harem]
1. Introducción-Salvada y la primera cita

_**Holis :3 les presento mi nuevo fanfic de**_** Inuyasha****,**_** espero que les guste :3 **_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: En la introducción ese trata sobre la charla entre "madre y hija" también comienza el relato de Kagome, los capítulos será según el chico que incluya, es decir, podría ser Naraku o Inuyasha o Koga o también Sesshomaru cualquiera de estos podrían aparecer hasta los 2 o los 3 capítulos como máximo luego, ya pasa a otro chico…Y así sucesivamente… Aun no estoy decidida pero capaz serán 12 capítulos o 15. Este fic tendrá algo que ver con el harem de chicos :P **_

_**De apoco van a entender porque le digo "el demonio" a Sesshomaru, "la bestia" a Inuyasha, "El lobo" a Koga y "la araña" a Naraku (no se me ocurrió un apodo para el xD jajaj pero si quieren recomendarme uno no hay problema :3 ) Y sobre la narración al principio iba ser en 1ra persona pero después lo cambie a 3ra persona… o_O creo xD.**_

_**Summary: Kagome sabía que este día llegaría, que tarde o temprano su hija de once años preguntaría sobre su verdadero padre… Su hija siempre se pregunto ¿Quién era su verdadero padre?**_

* * *

_**¿Quién es mi padre?**_

_**Introducción.**_

Por la tarde, una joven de cabellos azabache había bajado de su vehículo, para dirigirse a la escuela a pasar a buscar a su hija, vio como los estudiantes salían tranquilamente con sus uniformes puestos de camisa blanca, corbata roja y pollera o pantalón verde/ negro; su hija, Saori Higurashi, su cabello es largo y negro, sus ojos son de color cafés claros. Ella venia corriendo para abrazarla. —Hola mami—decía Saori saludando con una risita infantil.

—Hola hija, ¿Qué hicieron hoy en la escuela? —pregunto Kagome al tomarle de la mano.

—Ehmm nada interesante, solo estuvimos charlando sobre el examen de literatura. —contesto Saori al hacer muecas.

Ambas subieron en el vehículo, durante el recorrido ninguna de las dos hablaron, cada vez el momento resultaba algo incomodo para Saori, porque antes estaba "su padre" con ellas pero últimamente la relación entre ellos dos habían cambiado mucho, ya de por si se podía notar lo distanciados que estaban, la chica sabia que ese sujeto que decía ser "su padre" no era el verdadero ¿Por qué se dio cuenta de esto? Porque había oído la charla de los adultos, una y otra vez, recordaba aquella voz masculina, -_"¡Kagome yo no puedo tapar este agujero que creaste, fingiendo ser alguien que no soy!"-. _La joven dio cuenta que por alguna razón tenía el apellido de su madre y no de su verdadero padre, la curiosidad la invadía cada segundo lo único que quería es llegar a su casa para charlar con su madre.

—Entonces, Inuyasha nunca fue mi verdadero padre—murmuro por lo bajo. —Mamá ¿podemos hablar antes de que tome mi siesta? —preguntaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? Pues claro Saori—contesto la azabache al sonreír de lado.

Cuando estaciono su auto gris, la niña corrió hacia la entrada quitándose los zapatos y subió por las escaleras, entrando a su habitación y cambiándose para ponerse una ropa más cómoda. Kagome se dirigió hacia la cocina, aun tenía su traje formal de secretaria: pollera negra llegando hasta las rodillas, zapatos con tacos medianos de color negros igual que su corbata y su camisa era blanca. La muchacha se ocupaba en prepararle el almuerzo para su hija y para ella, solamente estaban las dos ocupando la casa, hace unos pocos días Inuyasha se fue de este lugar para volver con su familia, con su hijo y con su esposa Kikyo, el tuvo que fingir todo este tiempo siendo "el verdadero padre" de Saori, el joven no sabe _¿Quién es el padre de la niña? _Inuyasha por ser el ex- esposo y mejor amigo, se encargo de ayudar a Kagome Higurashi en cuidar a la niña y en ocultar el secreto, fue cómplice de Higurashi hasta hace unos tres días…

— ¿Qué vamos a comer? —indago la pelinegra al sentarse en la silla.

—Hoy vamos a comer, Ramen —respondió la azabache al servirle la comida.

—Hmm huele delicioso.

La niña comienza a comer tranquilamente hasta que su curiosidad la llenaba de preguntas y dudas, sabe que su madre sufre por el divorcio pero no sabe _¿de quién?_ Se está divorciando, de "Su padrastro" no era, miro indiferente a su madre parecía algo molesta al recordar que durante toda su vida, convivió con un señor que no era su padre…

— ¿Qué ocurre Saori? —indago frunciendo el ceño.

—Es que la última vez, te escuche discutir con papá. —contesto con voz desanimada.

—Lo sé, me disculpo por eso hija. —Le decía al inclinar la cabeza—Entonces…Escuchaste todo.

—Sí, ya sé que él no es mi padre—insinuó — ¿Quién es mi padre? Mamá.

—…Eres muy chica para entender cosas de adultos. —hablo la de azabache, continuaba dándole un bocado a su ramen, su hija odiaba que su madre le ocultara cosas, esta sería la cuarta vez que lo hace pero entre las anteriores, esta mentira era lo peor para ella. Dejo su comida por la mitad y subió por las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto nuevamente, Kagome la siguió porque supo que la lastimo, a pesar que sea una niña de once años; tiene el derecho de saber algo sobre su padre. —Perdóname Saori, no fue mi intención herirte—dijo apenada.

—Te perdono con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

—Que me cuentes una historia sobre tu pasado con papá—contesto al hacer una mueca.

—Está bien, Saori—suspiro intranquila, algo le decía que esto no iba a terminar bien, va eso cree Kagome, tendrá que ser sincera al contar su historia sobre la antigua relación amorosa que tuvo con el padre de Saori, ¿antigua? Bueno, no solo un hombre paso por su vida, sino que hubo cuatro en total cuya tuvo diferentes historias amorosas y dolorosas a la vez, por abrir de nuevo aquellas cicatrices de su pasado, no le quedaba otra opción; contar las cuatro historias y que adivine entre ellos la identidad de su verdadero padre. La muchacha se distancio un poco de su hija para sacar de un cajón, cuatro fotografías: habían más pero primero tendría que conocerlos en una fotografía. La niña se sienta en su cama, preparándose para la historia larga del pasado de su madre.

—Saori, la historia que te contare se trata sobre cuatro hombres—dijo la pelinegra al mirarla fijamente. —Estos cuatro hombres se llaman, Inuyasha Taisho, Koga, Naraku y Sesshomaru Taisho. —continuaba hablando mientras le mostraba las fotos a la niña.

— ¡Espera! ¿Mi padrastro tenía un hermano? —indago la niña extrañada.

—…Si, ambos son medio hermanos pero no tiene una buena relación como los típicos hermanos, ellos llevan una fuerte rivalidad —respondió con voz desanimada.

—Tiene sentido porque Inuyasha nunca hablo sobre él. —Musito la niña frunciendo el ceño —Y ¿Por dónde vas a comenzar?

—Por como empecé mi relación con tu padrastro.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Capitulo 1**_

_Salvada y la primera cita._

_[Inuyasha x Kagome]_

Eran las 9:30 a.m, Kagome caminaba por la ciudad de Tokyo, se dirigía a la empresa "Taisho" porque le iban a hacer una entrevista personal, llevaba en su brazo izquierdo una cartera que contenía papeles sobre sus datos personales y otras cosas, mientras que caminaba; saludaba a un par de vecinos que ella misma conocía, Kaede una anciana que vive en el departamento "N°13 A" es una de las tantas amigas de Kagome y su otra vecina, Ayame, su amiga que trabaja un local de ropa llamado "Nosotras" y vive en el departamento "N° 15 A" . Siempre las cruzaba muy cerca del supermercado o sino en algunos locales de la zona.

— ¿A dónde vas Kagome con tanta prisa? —preguntaba curiosa la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—Tengo una entrevista, espero que me acepten. —respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

— ¡A si se habla, amiga! —dijo con entusiasmo Ayame.

La muchacha reviso su reloj de muñeca y marcaban las 9:45 a.m, suspiro nerviosa, se disculpo y se despidió de sus amigas, porque a las 10:30 a.m debe llegar a la empresa, sin mirar al semáforo que brillaba en verde, ella cruzo la calle con pasos apresurados y firmes, a una corta distancia se aproximaba un vehículo que venía con una velocidad aumentada, ella se paralizo en el medio de la calle. —¡Ah! —gritaba y cerraba sus ojos con temor. Una silueta que apareció de la nada, la había empujado evitando que ocurra un accidente. Ella abrió sus ojos y al ver en la posición incómoda que habían quedado ellos dos, Kagome se sonroja porque sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, se sintió rara al verlo pero al volver a notar la posición en la que estaban estos dos ella lo empuja.

— ¡Oye! Por lo menos dime gracias ¿no? —le dijo el joven mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía su traje formal. Este mismo tenía aproximadamente 20 años y su cabello es de color blanco-plateado.

—…Etto gracias y ¿tu nombre es?

—Inuyasha Taisho—respondió el muchacho de cabellos negros.

—…Dijiste ¿Taisho? —repitió un poco perpleja.

—Si dije Taisho, de las empresas Taisho. ¿Acaso estas sorda mujer? —hablo al darle la espalda.

—…Perdóname y también gracias por salvarme la vida—le agradecía ella con una risita nerviosa.

—… ¿De nada? —le decía frunciendo el ceño.

—Hoy era mi entrevista en esa empresa. —Insinuó —Debo irme, no quiero llegar tarde.

— ¡Hey, Espera! Yo te llevo y tu ¿nombre es? —indago al mirarla de reojo.

—Kagome Higurashi. —contesto cortes.

—Ven vamos a mi limosina.

— ¿Tienes limosina? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Pues claro, soy el hijo de Inu Taisho. —respondió al reírse a carcajadas.

—Está bien, gracias otra vez.

La joven siguió a quien ahora debería llamarlo ¿_Jefe_?, pues para que Inuyasha sea su propio jefe, era muy joven y carismático por así decirlo. Inuyasha le abrió amablemente la puerta del vehículo y ella entro pidiendo "permiso" tímidamente se fue al otro lado de la ventana, este se subió; Inuyasha le ordeno a su chofer que arrancara con destino a la empresa Taisho. Kagome estaba algo distanciada del joven que le salvo la vida y el la observaba disimuladamente, cuando ella se dio cuenta que aquel hombre la miraba, se sintió incomoda y un poco avergonzada.

—Y dime…Kagome ¿Por qué quieres trabajar con nosotros? —le pregunto para sacar algo de conversación en un momento silencioso.

—Pues…R-Recibí un titulo en informática y de administración de empresas, me gustaría trabajar para su empresa así puedo expresar mis conocimientos—contesto nerviosa. Inclino un poco la cabeza, al parecer no se sentía preparada para esta entrevista, como paso todo muy de golpe seguía siendo de casualidad de que este hombre le salvo la vida…Aun no podía creer que este chico era el hijo del dueño de la empresa.

Inuyasha fingía que la escuchaba, se encerró en sus pensamientos mirando desde la cabeza hasta los pies, la figura de aquella joven tan hermosa e ingenua, se imaginaba a ella como su secretaria "personal", era normal para el que se imaginaba esas fantasías prohibidas…

—Ajam, claro-claro. —decía al asentir con la cabeza. —Hmmm entonces quedas contratada, señorita Higurashi

— ¿En serio? ¿Tan rápido? —interrogaba al poner una cara ingenua.

— ¿Qué insinúas? —contradijo con una pregunta.

—Nada- Nada es que me parece muy rápido la entrevista. —contesto inclinando la cabeza.

—Tranquila ya paso.

—Hmmm gracias ¿Cuál será mi puesto?

—Serás mi secretaria. —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Inuyasha.

Bajaron de la limosina y caminaron hacia la entrada de la empresa, algunos de los empleados observaban disimuladamente aquellos dos y murmuraban cosas, la nueva secretaria había llamado la atención de Naraku y Koga quienes también habían llegado recientemente a la empresa, Koga se sintió una rara atracción hacia esa muchacha pero su sonrisa maliciosa desapareció cuando vio que ella entro a la oficina de Inuyasha.

—Grr maldito suertudo, esa bestia sigue trayendo mujercitas a su oficina…—hablo Koga mientras se acomodaba su corbata.

—Creo que habrá problemas otra vez…—insinuó Miroku al levantarse de su asiento sin antes apagar el equipo.

Naraku ignoraba las conversaciones de aquellos dos, pues él no era de hablar mucho con Miroku y Koga, el agarraba ciertos papeles que salían de la impresora para llevárselo a su jefe, paso discretamente por la oficina de la "bestia", parecía que tenía un brillo especial por los rayos del sol, que entraban por las ventanas de aquella oficina. El pelinegro aun seguía molesto _¿Por qué?_ Porque hace unos pocos años, la bestia le había robado que le gustaba mucho…Subió al ascensor tocando el botón del piso n° 18, murmuraba por lo bajo maldiciendo a Inuyasha, tras mirar los números que subían: se detuvo en el noveno piso, una muchacha de cabellos negros y de ojos carmesí, vestida con ropa formal, saludo fríamente a su compañero.

—Naraku.

—Kagura y futura señorita Taisho. —saludo cortes.

—Gracias, Naraku por el alago— agradeció con una mirada fría. — ¿Vas a ver a Sesshomaru?

—Sí, tengo que contarle algo. —respondió mientras seguía mirando los números.

— Tu como siempre eres la paloma mensajera de tu jefe—musito avanzando sus pasos cuando el ascensor había abierto automáticamente señalando que llegaron a su destino.

Caminaron por el pasillo y abrieron la puerta, entrando a la oficina de dueño.

—Sesshomaru, querido—saludo Kagura al darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

—…Kagura ¿Qué haces aquí? —indago frunciendo el ceño.

—Vine a visitar a mi novio. —respondió al fingiendo una risa.

—No ves que estoy ocupado. —contradijo mientras se sentó nuevamente y revisaba algunos archivos en su laptop, su compañero dejo los papeles arriba de su escritorio, por sus adentros Naraku se estaba riendo a carcajadas por esos raros ánimos que le daba a su pareja.

—…Siempre estas ocupado, hoy te dejo de castigo que vayas a buscar a Rin—le retaba ella al retirarse sin decir adiós.

—Mujeres—suspiro Naraku al guardar sus manos adentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— ¿Necesitas algo Naraku?

— Si, solo quiero decirte que tu medio hermano contrato a una nueva secretaria. —contesto en tono frio y miro de reojo a su amigo, solo para ver su reacción.

Los empleados le apodaban "el demonio" a Sesshomaru, por su comportamiento firme e estricto y frio ante sus trabajadores de la empresa, como es el hijo mayor de Inu Taisho, lleva una gran responsabilidad y comparte la herencia con su medio hermano Inuyasha, o mejor apodado como "la bestia" _¿Por qué? _Por su terrible don con las mujeres, es un "don Juan", mayormente a tenido muchas amantes en estos últimos años pero ha aparecido la indicada, que es Kikyo. La relación entre hermanos es muy baja, ambos se detestan mutuamente, Inuyasha tanto como Sesshomaru llevan una rivalidad que muchos no lo pueden ver, tras el fallecimiento de su padre; su rivalidad esta depende de la herencia y de la empresa…Algunos de los empleados, pensaba que Kagura iba a mejorar la vida de su jefe, al parecer estuvieron equivocados. Su jefe lo sienten como si fuera una carga más pesada.

Cuando "el demonio" escucho lo que dijo este, se levanto de su asiento y camino con pasos firmes hacia la puerta. —Otra vez, ese idiota contrata personas sin mi autorización. —murmuro molesto. Naraku se quedo ahí parado, sonriendo malicioso, al ver que su amigo de la infancia se estaba retirando por la puerta este lo seguía.

—_Inuyasha va ser despedido, esto se pone bueno._ —pensó aliviado.

El demonio bajo por el ascensor hasta llegar al primer piso, al salir de allí, todos sus trabajadores se quedaron mirando a su jefe cuya había bajado del piso N° 18 solo para hablar a su medio hermano quien nuevamente lo desobedeció y fue un rebelde por contratar así como si nada a una simple secretaria novata, Naraku lo siguió todavía y vio a su amigo entrar en la oficina.

—Creo que habrá problemas—hablo Miroku al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Inuyasha va ser despedido al fin…—insinuó Koga con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Cállense —dijo Sango al obligarlos que se sentaran.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza y todos sintieron un terrible escalofríos recorrer por su columna, pues todos vieron esa cara de enfadado que tenía su jefe.

— ¡Inuyasha! —grito Sesshomaru molesto

—Ahora ¿qué quieres? —interrogo al bajar sus piernas del escritorio.

—Disculpe pero ¿usted es? —pregunto extrañada Kagome.

El joven se acomodo su corbata y le dirigió esa fría mirada hacia la muchacha, que le hacía temblar del miedo, había algo raro en este entorno que tenía ganas de retirarse del lugar o salir corriendo. —Si tu trabajas aquí, deberías saber que yo soy tu jefe—le contesto al mirarla de reojo. Sin dudas, era atractiva la nueva secretaria pero por el momento no le llamaba la atención, este siendo el jefe, estaba arto de que su medio hermano traiga a sus amantes en la oficina para hacerlas pasar como secretarias personales.

—Vine porque me dijeron que estas contratando a empleados sin pedirle sus datos…—hablo este poniéndose de brazos cruzados. — ¿Acaso quieres que te despida?

—No…

—Mi padre estaría molesto si supiera de las travesuras que haces en tu oficina. —decía al lanzarle miradas amenazantes. — ¡Quiero sus datos ahora mismo!

—Aquí tienes señor—dijo la joven al entregarle sus datos.

—Y ¿usted es?

—Discúlpeme me llamo Kagome Higurashi.

—…Patética humana—murmuro por lo bajo.

Nuevamente le dirigió esa mirada intimidante e fría, esa rara sensación de escalofríos volvió a correrle por su columna a Kagome, Sesshomaru antes de retirarse le había preguntado a su ridículo medio hermano por si le había hecho la entrevista, de su parte respondió con un -Si-. Todos los empleados fingían que estaban haciendo sus deberes como debería ser pero por suerte el momento de tensión había pasado. Miroku se asomo hacia esa oficina para hablar con su compañero pero el muchacho no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, solo con su nueva secretaria.

—Me salvaste…—dijo un poco sorprendido.

—Lo sé, te devolví el favor—decía la de azabache con una risita nerviosa.

—…Gracias Kagome. ¿Te puedo invitar a tomar algo?

—Si ¿Cómo una cita o algo así?

—Si una especie de cita…

—Está bien, a la salida del trabajo.

Koga y Naraku vio como esa bestia abrazaba con fuerza a la chica, ambos envidiaban al joven por el hecho que tenga un don especial con las mujeres, que todas caes a sus pies; aparte ellos dos no eran buenos en el romance pero trataban de hacer lo mejor con su pareja. "El lobo", no solo sentía envidia sino que odiaba por como Inuyasha jugaba con las mujeres que tenían un _buen corazón _habían otras mujeres que entraron en ese lugar pero era para otra cosa…En cambio, "la araña" trato de llamar la atención a alguna chica para que cayera en sus telarañas, al fin de cuentas ninguna fue la _mujer correcta. _Solo Kikyo y Kagura, con Kikyo fue demasiado tarde al expresar sus sentimientos y con Kagura solo hubo atracción física e poco sentimental porque no se llevaban bien al principio, además ella siempre fue su amiga de la infancia.

Naraku subió otra vez por el ascensor para hablar con su amigo pero uno de sus empleados le aviso que no se encontraba en su oficina, porque se le hacía tarde para buscar a su ahijada Rin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha acompaño a Kagome hasta un bar que estaba en la esquina de la otra cuadra, ese mismo bar se llamaba "**Lovers**", el muchacho no dejaba de mirar a su secretaria que estaba bebiendo su café, pues ella parecía un reflejo de su esposa, aunque la hermosura de esta resaltaba mucho…Kagome sentía muy atraída hacia el muchacho que le salvo su vida, siempre tuvo el presentimiento que fue causa del _destino._

— ¿Cuáles son tus gustos? —pregunto interesado.

—Hmm mi comida favorita es el ramen, el sushi y de postre el helado de chocolate con vainilla, sobre la música escucho J-Pop y J-rock y algo de rock norteamericano—respondía ella al sonreír de lado.

—No son raros gustos. ¿Algo más te gusta?

—Si me gustas tú—murmuro por lo bajo y se sonrojo.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

—No, nada- nada. —repitió nerviosa.

—Y a ti ¿qué te gusta?

—Digamos que tenemos algo en común pero va ser algo difícil para entenderme—respondió al sonreír de lado.

—Son las dos de la tarde, tengo que ir a mi departamento. —hablo la joven mientras se levantaba de la silla y dejo unos billetes arriba de la mesa.

— ¡Espera yo te acompaño! —levanto la voz Inuyasha al seguirla.

—Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?

—No subas en esos colectivos, vamos a mi Ferrari rojo. —le contesto al agarrarla del brazo.

—…Esta bien—decía sonrojada.

Le ayudaba abriéndole la puerta de su vehículo de forma amable e cortes, el muchacho también entro pero antes ella le decía su dirección y entre que calles estaba el edificio. El silencio incomodo rodeaba el ambiente, para la chica esto era más que un amor a primera vista porque primero le salva la vida y segundo es el hijo de Inu Taisho ¿casualidad? Lo dudaba mucho, pues no era de creer mucho en esas cosas. Aparte le sorprendió un poco la actitud que tuvo contra su jefe, se mordió su labio y doblo el papel que llevaba en sus manos, miro de reojo a Inuyasha, odiaba la curiosidad que tenia por su jefe que conoció en el día de hoy.

—I-Inuyasha…dime ¿Cómo se llama nuestro jefe? —indago curiosa.

—El es tu jefe y mi medio hermano. —respondió sin dejar de mirar su camino mientras conducía. —El se llama Sesshomaru Taisho, es mi medio hermano.

— ¡¿Qué?! —reacciono sorprendida. — ¿Por qué no eres su suplente?

—Lo soy pero tengo que estar compitiendo por mi puesto porque Naraku también lo quiere.

— ¿Naraku?

—Creo que hable de más, en fin, tras la muerte de mi padre dejo una herencia para nosotros dos, Sesshomaru como sería el mayor, recibió gran parte de la herencia y llevándose esta responsabilidad de mejorar la empresa…—hablo para luego hacer una pausa. —El vino a mi oficina porque Naraku le habrá contado eso…

—No creí que se llevaran tan mal ustedes dos—dijo ella tratando de comprender todo.

—Posiblemente el mismo te va ser la entrevista. —musito cuando freno y estacionaba el vehículo cerca de la vereda.

— ¿Naraku o Sesshomaru? —interrogo Kagome al dirigirle la mirada.

—Sesshomaru pero cuando no tiene tiempo manda a Naraku. —contesto al bajar del auto.

Kagome también bajo y se acerco a la puerta del edificio, Inuyasha leía los carteles que mostraban los nombres de la calle y el numero –Avenida Sengoku 1456- frunció el ceño al terminar de leer.

—Gracias por todo, Inuyasha.

—De nada, Kagome— sonrió de lado.

Ella se asomaba para darle un beso en su mejilla pero, este se apresuro para darle un beso apasionado, no obstante, Higurashi había correspondido de igual manera; fue muy raro lo que ocurrió durante el día, se separaron muy rápido y el chico antes de irse le dio una copia de la llave de su departamento.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Por si un día quieres ir a mi departamento para divertirte un poco.

— ¡Inuyasha!—reacciono ruborizada.

—Nos vemos mañana Kagome.

— ¡Adiós. Inuyasha!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Saori se le quedo mirando a su madre, por la expresión de su rostro parecía que se quedaba recordando el beso, pues seguramente Kagome se acordaba de las cosas que había vivido con cada uno de los chicos pero dentro de aquellos cuatro chicos eligió a uno ¿a quién?

—Mami seguí contando mañana, quiero tomar mi siesta—decía al bostezar.

—Claro hija. —se levanto y guardo las fotos que saco del cajón. —Todavía falta que te cuente toda mi historia. —decía cuando apago la luz de aquella habitación.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado :D**_

_**Para el segundo capítulo también va ser largo (creo) pero va a tardar un poco :S porque estoy yendo a la universidad :D, si puedo y me queda algo de inspiración voy a tratar de subir el segundo capítulo en esta semana jejej **_

_**Bueno me despido por hoy, ¡Sayonara!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_

_**PD: perdonen por mis faltas de ortografía :S**_


	2. Tenía razón

_**Aclaraciones: vuelvo a aclarar que… bueno la historia de Kagome son sobre su pasado, luego narrare sobre su vida actual, como lo voy a hacer en este preciso momento ajjaja xD, además sobre Naraku y Kagura, emm no serán familiares, solo conocidos que trabajan para Sesshomaru :P. Perdonen mi tardanza, como les dije ya empecé primer año en la universidad de apoco voy tomando el ritmo xD jajaj… 8) nada más que decir ¡empecemos!**_

* * *

Durante el sábado por el medio día, Kagome Higurashi se estaba por retirar de su oficina, como su jefe había faltado por cuestiones personales al igual que Inuyasha, ella se dirigió al ascensor; presiono el botón del primer piso, suspiraba exhausta porque al fin habían llegado sus minis vacaciones: que solo eran dos semanas nada más, al llegar al primer piso se cruzó con cierto pelinegro que la observaba disimuladamente, ella lo podía sentir porque también había tenido un pasado con él, todavía lo odia pero en este momento prefirió ignorarlo.

—Espera Kagome, quiero hablar contigo afuera. —le tomo del brazo.

—Naraku, déjame por favor. —insinuó ella sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—No me importa, no te dejare ir…Ya deje a ir a alguien que me importaba y ahora no voy a cometer el mismo error contigo. —contradecía al llevársela a la fuerza por la salida de emergencia.

Ella quedo contra la pared y este se le asomaba poco a poco, — ¡¿Qué quieres saber?! —pregunto molesta.

—Quiero saber eso… ¿Esa niña es mi hija?

—Pero ¿qué dices?…

—Dime si es verdad, ¡¿Saori es mi hija?! —volvió a preguntar levantando su voz.

—…Déjame en paz, no te lo diré porque tu no mereces saberlo. ¡Chismoso!—respondió enfadada, lo empujo y se fue corriendo hacia su casa.

—De seguro que ella es mi hija estoy seguro. —murmuro por lo bajo al verla como se alejaba rápidamente de él.

Cuando Kagome llego a su casa, Saori ya estaba preparada para escuchar la "historia larga" de su madre, pudo notar que su madre estaba un tanto molesta pero también cuando ella la miraba se relajó.

— ¿Qué ocurre mamá? —indago Saori frunciendo el ceño.

—Nada, solo tuve un mal día, desde ahora en adelante te puedo contarte una segunda parte de la relación que tuve con tu "padrastro" —contesto al acariciarla en la cabeza.

— ¿Cuánto te duro la relación con Inuyasha?

—No mucho, pero hubo consuelo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Tenía razón**_

_[Kikyo x Inuyasha x Kagome x Koga]_

Kagome se había ido a la oficina de su jefe, pues tenía que hacerle la entrevista, al abrir la puerta lentamente; este mismo la estaba esperando, su mirada fría y perturbadora que causaba escalofríos aún seguía así, asustada por lo que Sesshomaru iba a preguntarle, este le señalaba donde se tenía que sentar para la "entrevista personal", ella asintió con la cabeza, podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban no del miedo, sino de los nervios.

—Dígame, Higurashi ¿Qué hacía en la oficina de Inuyasha? —interrogo mientras volvía a leer los datos de ella.

— ¿Qué disculpe? —dijo confundida.

— ¿Qué hacías en esa oficina? —volvió a interrogar estando serio.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esta?

—Cállate y respóndeme—ordeno levantándole la voz.

—…Nada, solo ordenaba algunos papeles que tenía el señor Inuyasha—respondió nerviosa.

—…Espero que sea eso, puedes retirarte. —le dijo este al hacerle un gesto con su mano, como echándola de su oficina.

— ¿Estoy contratada? —indago al voltear su mirada.

—hmm…si—respondió cortante

Higurashi suspiro tranquila y salió rápido de la oficina de su jefe, ahora podía comprender algunas cosas que murmuraban los empleados de esta compañía, su jefe era un verdadero fastidio y malhumorado, ni ella podía comprender ¿Cómo los soportaba? Al tal Sesshomaru Taisho. Apenas paso disimuladamente por la oficina de Inuyasha, pues no quería entrar a verlo por el mal humor que le había contagiado su propio jefe, ya tenía esas ganas de rechazar este trabajo, "la bestia" se había levantado de su asiento solo para agarrarla del brazo y traerla hacia él. — ¡¿Qué quieres Inuyasha?! —indago molesta.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué te sucede? Yo no te he hecho nada—le dijo este al soltarla.

—Lo siento, Inuyasha, no te quise atacar a ti, es solo que… Sesshomaru pregunta cosas sin sentido—respondió desviando la mirada.

— Lo sé, él siempre es así tendrás que soportarlo

—Que mal por mí.

— ¿Vendrás hoy a mi departamento?

—Claro… Tengo la llave que me diste.

—Nos vemos allá, no me falles.

Inuyasha volvió a su oficina porque había escuchado que su teléfono estaba sonando, Sango y Miroku observaban a la nueva empleada, los dos habían susurrado por lo bajo –"Otra más cayo en sus garras"- Aquellos dos conocían muy bien, a "la bestia" ha rompido muchos corazones, cuya también ya tiene novia, Kikyo, a quien se le declaro delante de todos sus compañeros…A pesar que el hijo menor de Inu Taisho está comprometido, ya se estaba buscando una amante… Sango se distancio un poco de su esposo Miroku, para hablar muy seriamente con la nueva secretaria.

—…Hola Kagome.

—Hola ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—interrogo extrañada.

—Llevas una tarjeta en tu camisa que lo dice, jajaj—contestaba la castaña en tono burlón, la joven se había olvidado que llevaba eso en su camisa, ella leyó la tarjeta de la otra empleada que decía "Sango".

—Jajaja discúlpame.

—No, no es necesario jaja…¿Podemos hablar de algo? —le decía ella al agarrarla del brazo.

—Claro porque no…

Sango cuando la guio a su nueva compañera hacia su escritorio, noto que Miroku asomaba su mano para manosearle a Kagome, entonces la castaña agarro un lápiz le clavo con la punta justo en su mano. —Eres un pervertido, Miroku—insinuó al continuar su recorrido.

— ¿Ocurre algo Sango?

—No, nada quédate tranquila…jeje—contesto con una risita nerviosa mientras que le lanzaba miradas amenazantes a su esposo, quien se alejaba silenciosamente.

— ¿Porque quieres hablar conmigo?

—Es sobre Inuyasha y tu…Quiero que te alejes "la bestia"…—le advertía Sango inclinando un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunto sin comprender nada.

—…Porque bueno, sé que hace poco nos estamos conociendo—contestaba ella para luego hacer una pausa, —He tenido una amiga igual a ti que estuvo con la bestia de Inuyasha y no le fue para nada bien, esto es un consejo de compañera, de una amiga…—

—Gracias…Sango ¿Pero qué tiene que ver esto?

—Solo no quiero que te ilusiones tanto con él, pero te advierto que ya tiene una dueña—hablo al distanciarse un poco.

— ¿Dueña? Jajaj No me hagas reír, el mismo me dijo que es soltero—decía Kagome al burlarse de lo que su compañera había dicho.

— ¡No te rías! ¡Esto es enserio! —le levanto la voz.

—…Bueno te creeré…—suspiro fastidiada. — ¿Por qué lo llaman Bestia a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru Demonio?

—Cómo quieres saber eso te lo diré…Lo llaman Bestia a Inuyasha por su pasado con las mujeres y que hasta el presente sigue teniendo un raro don, a Sesshomaru lo llamamos demonio, por su comportamiento, por cómo nos maltrata exigiéndonos y sobre cargarnos con más trabajo. —respondía para luego despedirse de su compañera, Sango una parte de ella siempre le decía que esta muchacha nunca le iba a creer respecto a la gran verdad sobre Inuyasha… La castaña golpeo con fuerza la pared: dejando una pequeña grieta, pues esta también había tenido una cierta relación con el hijo menor de Inu Taisho. —Te odio, Inuyasha—murmuro por lo bajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Higurashi se sintió rara porque las cosas que le contaron podría ser ¿verdad? O ¿no? Parecía una estúpida preguntando esta clase de cosas, porque según ella, sabe que él es soltero…Saco de su bolsillo la copia de la llave, una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó de sus labios, —El confía en mi—suspiro aliviada e tranquila, cuando salía de su trabajo podía sentir que llevaba una pesada carga en sus hombros, como si ella era el centro de la atención de algunos chicos; los miro de reojo y noto algunas miradas frías e algo escalofriante, pues no solo era el centro de atención, sino también _perseguida: _Koga, era quien se controlaba esas ganas de seguirla, Sesshomaru había pasado muy cerca de la salida, pues tenía que salir de su trabajo para buscar a alguien, este también no dejaba de observarla antes de marcharse y por último fue Naraku, su ojos parecían tratar de hipnotizarla pero no lo lograba…

—Tengo que irme rápido —murmuro por lo bajo al salir de la empresa.

Ella había subido a un colectivo que le había llevado por la calle Shikon no Tama 2134, al bajar de allí, continuo su caminata hacia un edificio no tan alto pero bien construido, con ventanas grandes y de nueve pisos, la joven observaba la llave que "la bestia" le obsequio en su primer encuentro, el dicho objeto decía "Piso 9, Nº12B", cuando subió por el ascensor marcando el noveno piso; Kagome se dirigió a la puerta que decía "Nº12B" al asomarse, vio que la puerta estaba un poco abierta: lo abrió cuidadosamente para entrar sin hacer ruido…

Durante su pequeño recorrido, se encontraba con un camino de ropa femenina y masculina tirada por el suelo, cuando el camino de ropa había terminado, Kagome Higurashi, se llevó sus manos hacia su rostro: de apoco sus ojos se cristalizaban, negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza, agarrándose algunos mechones de su cabello negro…Al verlo a él con otra, creyéndose ser la única; aquellas personas que se encontraba acostados en la cama y cubiertos sus cuerpos con una sábana blanca, ellos se le quedaron mirando de una manera tan extraña, como si para Inuyasha, la veía como una intrusa en su casa…

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —indago Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Yo? ¡Vine porque tú me lo pediste! —le gritaba con voz ronca.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntaba Kikyo al verla de manera detestable.

— ¡Soy la secretaria de Inuyasha Taisho y su novia! —respondió gritándole

— ¿Novia? Yo nunca te dije que fueras mi novia—insinuó el joven mirándola de forma extraña. —Que patética eres…Kagome.

— ¿Kagome? Eh… ¡Vete del departamento de mi prometido! —le levanto la voz Kikyo al señalarle la salida.

—…Pero Inuyasha…Yo creí que ese beso…ese beso era especial—hablo Kagome sin comprender nada.

—…Veo que te falta mucho que aprender, Kagome…Kikyo es mi prometida y no puedo creer que con un solo beso, ya te creas que eres mi novia. —decía en tono burlón. —Además creo que ya desperdicie mi despedida de soltero con Kikyo.

—P-Pero…No entiendo.

—Bienvenida al mundo real, querida —musito la prometida de este.

La muchacha retrocedió lentamente para después darse media vuelta y salir corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos, se sintió utilizada y humillada por estos dos, creyendo tan ingenuamente que aquel hombre iba ser "el indicado", al fin de cuentas, su compañera tenía razón, no podía negarlo pero Sango le advirtió y ella por orgullosa e ilusionada no le creyó nada, se fue hacia el ascensor y presionaba los botones desesperadamente para salir de una vez por todas, fue un golpe fuerte de traición, se sentía una idiota por confiar en él y por haberse enamorado de él. — _¡Te odio Inuyasha!_ —parecía gritar en su interior. Cuando salió del edificio, doblo en una esquina para chocarse con un sujeto, cuya no podía verlo bien por la culpa de sus lágrimas…

— ¿Kagome?

— ¿Quién eres tú?

—Me llamo Koga—respondió al ayudarle a levantarse. — ¿Por qué estas llorando?

—Hola Koga, no-no es nada…Solo me acorde de algo—contesto al fingir una sonrisa.

— ¿Estas segura? —volvió a preguntar.

—Sí, estoy bien—repitió al secarse sus lágrimas con la palma de su mano.

—Bueno, te creo…

Ella se estaba a punto de irse pero aquel joven de cabellos negros la tomo del brazo para atraerla hacia él, para luego abrazarla con fuerza y consolarla, sabía que esta mujer estaba mintiendo, lo notaba en sus ojos de color cafés; le dio pena verla de esa manera, triste y lastimada, continuaba abrazándola hasta que este le susurraba en el oído…—"Todo estará bien"—, la joven lo miro a los ojos, el muchacho también hizo lo mismo, -era hermosa, tan bella y frágil por dentro- Koga no se podía controlar a pesar de ser el dicho "lobo solitario" se encontró con algo que le ha llamado mucho la atención y valía la pena prestarle atención a ella. El Joven inclinaba su cabeza robándole un tierno beso a la joven secretaria…Se resistió al principio pero después se dejó llevar cuando este profundizaba aún más sus labios.

—Eres hermosa—le susurro en el oído, un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

—Etto…Gracias Koga.

— ¿Quieres venir a mi departamento? para charlar lo que te pasa— pregunto al sonreír de lado y con orgullo de lo que había hecho.

—….Etto…. —suspiraba nerviosa—Esta bien, Koga—contesto con una sonrisa melancólica.

Este la tomo de la mano, a lo que Kagome no se lo esperaba ni siquiera se esperaba el beso, pues siempre sintió escalofríos cuando por su mirada pesada ante ella. Fingía sonrisas y risas cuando el muchacho le contaba algunas cosas graciosas y casualidades de la vida que le habían sucedido hace una semana atrás… La secretaria, tenía que admitir que Sango tenía razón.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Oh! ¡Que malo fue Inuyasha al tratarte de esa manera mami! —decía Saori al levantaba su voz estando molesta.

—Tranquila hija, mi dolor fue pasajero—musito ella tratando de calmar a su pequeña hija.

—Si claro, porque apareció Koga…lo dices por eso.

—No seas tan así…Él no es malo.

—Bueno, ¡sigue contando mami! —hablo emocionada.

—No primero vamos a cenar. —contra decía al levantarse para dirigirse a la cocina.

—Uffa…Eso es injusto. —murmuro al hacer muecas tristes.

—Mientras cenemos te podría contar…creo.

— ¡Sí! —decía al acompañar a su madre.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado :3**_

_**Como sabrán esto fue un casi final de la relación entre Kagome y Inuyasha, ahora empieza la relación entre Koga x Kagome :D**_

_**Me despido por hoy, discúlpenme si tengo ciertas faltas de ortografía, les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios n/n … ._. Con el tema de la Uni, tratare de actualizar los viernes y los sábados, porque trato de sacarme de encima las cosas que me dejan para leer (lo digo por la Universidad) ._. mi fin de semana Santa son dos días nada más… D:**_

_**Bueno, Sayonara! Atte. J.H**_


	3. ¿Casualidad o coincidencia?

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y también gracias Faby por el consejo … al principio pensé en volver a re subir el capítulo 2 pero totalmente cambiado jejeje y por tu consejo desvio un poco mi idea que tenía para este capítulo jajjaaj xD … Pauli por los animos :3 obviamente hare mi esfuerzo en la Uni xD aunque me llenen de muchas cosas para leer y de hacer muchas tareas jajaj como todos…odio tener tarea xD jajjaja. En fin, sé que fue un rápido que terminaran la relación entre "Inuyasha y Kagome" pero vuelvo a decir que su relación esta **__**"casi"**__** terminada xD nunca dije que terminaron realmente jajaj… :P no solo aparecerá Koga, Inuyasha…sino también Sesshomaru y Naraku. Espero que este capítulo les guste**_

* * *

Madre e hija se encontraban cenando, la niña miraba disimuladamente a su madre, pues hasta ahora la historia iba derrumbándose por lo que le había hecho su padrastro en su antigua vida…Saori escucho un sonido que provenía de su celular, lo saco de su bolsillo y reviso el mensaje: _-"Saori, mañana si quieres venir a mi casa, pregúntale a tu mamá si te deja venir, Rin Taisho"- _Después de leer esto, la niña le dirigió la mirada a su madre, mostrándole una carita de "neko".

— ¿Qué ocurre Saori? —pregunto notando esa mirada.

—Ehmm la que mando el mensaje fue Rin Taisho. —contesto al sonreír de lado. — ¿Puedo ir mañana a quedarme a dormir en la casa de Rin?

— _¿Acaso es una coincidencia que las dos niñas se cruzaran?_ _—_se preguntó en su mente cuando veía a su hija. Suspiro. —Bueno no hay problema, Saori.

— ¡Gracias mami! Después le voy a decir mañana —hablo la niña con una sonrisa. —Rin me dijo que su padre es un poco mal humorado.

— ¿En serio? No me digas—fingió sorpresa. — ¿Conoces a su padre?

—Hmm no, por lo que ella me cuenta, su padre está muy ocupado en el trabajo. —contesto al hacer una mueca. — ¿Puedes seguir con la historia?

—Claro. Lo que te voy a contar algo sobre un raro triángulo amoroso.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**_¿Casualidad o coincidencia?_**

Habían pasado dos días de lo ocurrido, descubrió que Inuyasha tenía novia y es más se iba a casar con ella, con la tal Kikyo, también llego el beso inesperado de Koga apenas lo conoce y recibió un beso de su parte. Nuevamente, Kagome Higurashi se encontraba ordenando el papeleo, miro de reojo a la "bestia" que estaba durmiendo apoyando sus pies arriba de su escritorio, como si no tenía trabajo para hacer, sentía ese raro sentimiento de amor-odio por la forma que jugo con ella. Miro el reloj y todavía no era la hora de almorzar, 12:30 faltaba poco, pero Kagome quería cambiarse por lo menos ser la secretaria de otra persona.

—Kagome vamos a tomar café—dijo Koga en voz baja al abrir de golpe la puerta solo para agarrarla del brazo.

—Ahora no puedo, vamos después. —contradijo al cerrarle la puerta.

"El lobo solitario" se fue con cara de desilusionado, el vio todo su alrededor cada uno de los empleados estaban en las computadoras rellenando algunas cosas y el solo hizo una mueca para dirigirse a su silla e seguir con lo suyo.

—Koga ¿viste a Naraku? —le pregunto Sango estando extrañada al no verlo caminar por este sector.

—No, me extraña que no vino a trabajar. —respondió sin darle tanta importancia al asunto.

—Dejen de hablar ustedes dos y sigan con lo suyo—hablo Miroku al mirarlos a aquellos dos chismosos.

La muchacha de cabellos azabaches salió discretamente de la oficina de Inuyasha Taisho, se dirigió hacia el asesor para ir al último piso. —_Es raro que Naraku me llamara en el teléfono de Inuyasha—_pensó confundida. –_"Necesito que me traigas algunos registros de la semana, estoy en recursos humanos"-_ recordó la llamada que tuvo antes de salir para almorzar. Higurashi subió al asesor, llevándose consigo un folio con una cierta cantidad de hojas. Suspiro nerviosa cuando llego a la puerta de 'Recursos Humanos', golpeo dos veces la puerta para solo escuchar la palabra –"Pase"- asintió con la cabeza, toco la perrilla y abrió la puerta, él estaba allí sentado arriba de la mesa esperándola. _"¿Esperándola?"_ Kagome sin mirarlo le dejo los papeles en la misma mesa, este se acercó hacia ella para solo empujarla contra la puerta y así poder cerrarla, ambos quedaron en una posición un tanto incomoda, la joven no comprendía nada, pero lo que si noto fue que 'se enredó con las telarañas'. Naraku le levanto el mentón, el aire calido que salía de ambas bocas casi abiertas quedando a unos pocos centímetros, —Eres hermosa—le susurro en voz baja.

—Suéltame —musito ella en voz baja. Naraku ignoro lo que ella dijo, la sujeto en la muñeca derecha, mientras que apoyaba su rodilla subiendo lentamente por su entrepierna, sus mejillas se ponían coloradas, ella trataba de resistirse pero él seguía besándola por su cuello para luego, besarla a la fuerza. Kagome se liberó de este y le golpeo una bofetada en su mejilla derecha.

— ¡No me vuelvas a tocar porque o si no te acusare contra el jefe! —hablo al levantarle la voz, se retiró rápidamente de allí, cerrando de golpe la puerta.

—No te creas que escapaste de mi por esta vez, Kagome Higurashi—murmuro por lo bajo al sonreír de lado.

Ella se fue al baño para encerrarse un par de horas, solo para llorar, al escuchar voces de otras chicas: se limpió su rostro e se volvió a colocar el maquillaje. Ninguna de las chicas era conocida, de suerte no entro Sango porque suponía que le iba a estar interrogando muy seguido.

Al salir del baño, se topó con Koga quien la abrazo con fuerza y le dio un tierno beso, ellos se tomaron de la mano para dirigirse al pequeño restaurante que estaba en el primer piso. Sango, Miroku, Naraku e Inuyasha los vieron a ambos sentados en la misma mesa, comiendo, riendo e intercambiando miradas, Inuyasha solo los despreciaba y trataba de ignorarlos, sabe que le rompió el corazón pero se sintió un poco celoso al verlos juntos, Naraku se dio cuenta que tenía otra competencia, aunque él estaba sentado y sin ninguna compañía podía calcular todo lo que veía, Sango y Miroku acompañaban en una mesa a la "bestia" y notaban esa mirada de "novio celoso"…Ambos estaban feliz por su compañera pero no le gustaba la idea de que este joven los observe de una mirada diferente.

—Bueno, nos vemos luego, Kagome—le dijo el joven al besarle en la frente.

—Sí, de acuerdo hoy me quedo hasta tarde—decía al asentir con la cabeza.

Al caer la noche, la joven guardaba unos archivos que la misma "bestia" le había dejado sobre su escritorio, este como forma de despedida le robo un beso, por la cual Kagome le golpeo una bofetada. — ¡No soy un juguete! —levanto la voz estando enfadada.

—Sí, claro—insinuó con sarcasmo. —Nos vemos mañana, muñeca—le guiño el ojo.

Miro como cada uno de sus compañeros se despedían de ella, el último en retirarse fue el pelinegro quien trato de seducirla en la oficina, Naraku, apodado como la "araña" por la forma de atraer a las mujeres: a veces era un encantador e caballeroso, en otras ocasiones hacían que las mujeres cayeran en "sus telarañas", Kagome ya fue una más…

—Nos vemos mañana, Higurashi—se despidió el sujeto al sonreír de lado.

Eran las 8 p.m, la muchacha no vio a su jefe salir de la empresa, subió por el asesor para averiguar si continuaba en su oficina, camino por el pasillo y noto la puerta un poco abierta, la joven sin pensarlo en dos veces entro al lugar; encontrándose con cajas llenos de libros, vio a su jefe con la cabeza apoyada sobre su escritorio, completamente dormido y con su notebook iluminando su rostro. Se acerca hacia Sesshomaru, agarro uno de los libros que estaban en la caja y se dio cuenta que estaba escrito por él. Y lo que contenía su notebook era un capítulo de una de sus historias.

—Entonces, Sesshomaru es el famoso escritor llamado "Youkai", esto no me lo esperaba—decía Kagome por lo bajo. —Me leí todos sus libros y ahora lo estoy viendo en persona.

—Eh? ¿Dónde Estoy? —preguntaba su jefe estando medio dormido.

—Señor Sesshomaru, déjame ayudarlo. —respondió con una sonrisa. —_Pobre está muy ojeroso y pálido._ _—_se dijo en su mente.

La joven secretaria se encargó en ayudarlo a levantarse, este se resistía porque quería seguir escribiendo. Lo guio hacia el sillón grande e lujoso, —No, señor Sesshomaru debe descansar—hablo al acostarlo en el sillón blanco que estaba cerca de su escritorio, sintió un olor a licor que salía por su boca.

— ¿Acaso usted bebió? —le interrogo cuando lo dejo acostado.

— ¡C-Ca-Cállate Kagura! —le contradijo con voz de borracho. —Y-Yo no estoy ebrio hip…

— ¿Kagura? —Insinuó frunciendo el ceño—Yo soy Kagome, la nueva secretaria.

— ¿La secretaria?

Ambos se miraron mutuamente, ella se perdía en esos ojos amarillentos y se sonrojaba, el también pero estaba mareado. Higurashi fue agarrada del brazo para ser atraída hacia su propio jefe: el mismo, la rodeaba por su cintura, volvió a aparecer el rubor otra vez en sus mejillas. La secretaria trato de liberarse pero este la sujetaba con fuerza, sus rostros quedaron a unos pocos centímetros. Olía el aliento a licor que, salía de la boca de Sesshomaru Taisho. Los latidos de esta se aceleraban cuando lo tenía tan cerca, puso sus dos manos en ambas mejillas del muchacho para robarle un tierno beso a su propio jefe: el beso permaneció por unos minutos, luego Kagome se distancio dejándole una taza de café.

—Lo siento, señor Sesshomaru—decía apenada. Reviso su reloj que marcaba las 12 p.m. Agarro sus cosas para dejarlo solo. Si lo acompañaba, podría causarle problemas en su puesto y también surgirían rumores sobre ellos dos…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Ese Naraku es muy malo, mamá —interrumpió Saori estando enojada por como la trataban a su madre.

—Bueno hija, las cosas fueron así…—musito su madre nerviosa.

— ¿Inuyasha te seguía buscando? —interrogo confundida.

—Sí, pero no quería una relación. —contesto Kagome afirmando. —Fue difícil tratarlo como un amigo más.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Desde entonces, cada vez que la secretaria lo miraba disimuladamente a Sesshomaru Taisho sentía como sus latidos se aceleraban, sabe que es frio, malhumorado y algo testarudo, ella lo noto por cómo se comporta con los demás empleados. A pesar de eso, por un lado quería estar con él pero, por el otro lado no: tenía miedo de ser rechazada, de que jueguen con sus sentimientos, esa mezcla de dudas, desconfianza sumando con sus sentimientos que parecían estar del lado de Sesshomaru. Hacía que ella misma se odiara cada vez que le pedía algo, creándose fantasías y jugando con las palabras de su jefe como —_"Necesito que me traigas estos registros"_ _—_ con su voz masculina, Kagome cambiaba esas palabras por la culpa de su fantasía. —_"Kagome quiero que estés conmigo"._

— ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? Secretaria Higurashi. —le llamo la atención.

—Eh? ¿Qué dijo? —pregunto confundida.

—Te dije que, necesito que me traigas los registros que están en la oficina de Inuyasha—contesto al darle la espalda. —Estúpida Secretaria.

—Discúlpeme señor Sesshomaru—decía la joven apenada e inclinaba un poco la cabeza.

—Y por cierto, su cargo de secretaria pasara a Recursos Humano para ayudar a Naraku—insinuó este cuando volteo para verla.

—C-Con Naraku—repitió ella por lo bajo.

Tras recordar lo que había vivido hace unos dos días anteriores, tenía un poco de miedo respecto a Naraku, ahora tendrá que hacer lo posible para evitarlo en ciertos momentos. Podría ser complicado para tratar de hablar con él, además que las intenciones eran otras. Sintió un escalofrió, al sentir que el pelinegro le susurraba lo hermosa que era.

—Veo que seremos compañeros en la misma oficina. —le decía el muchacho al sonreír de lado. —_Bienvenida._ _—_le susurraba.

—E-Ehmm gracias. —tartamudeó sonrojada.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Una pregunta antes de irme a dormir. ¿Naraku se enamoró de ti?

—Ya veras, cuando te vaya contando un poco más la historia—respondió con firmeza. Vio que su hija asintió con la cabeza e se fue por las escaleras para ir a dormir. Ya eran casi las diez de la noche y ellas dos seguían con la historia. — ¡Buenas noches Saori!

— ¡Dulce sueños mamá!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana del día siguiente, Kagome Higurashi se había percatado mucho al ver que Sesshomaru Taisho se encontraba en la escuela solo para acompañar a su hija adoptiva, Rin Taisho, "el demonio" también noto la presencia de cierta secretaria, la miro de reojo. —_ ¿Esa es Saori?_ _—_se preguntó en su mente, tenía que admitir que se parece mucho a esa mujer.

—Sesshomaru está mirando a Saori—se dijo ella por lo bajo. —Ve a clases, hija.

— ¡Si mamá! —asintió la niña y corrió hacia donde estaba su amiga Rin.

—Saori ¿Notaste que nuestros padres se están mirando? —le preguntaba la niña un tanto extrañada.

—…S-Sí. —contesto estando anonadada por lo que estaba viendo. — ¡¿Sesshomaru es tu padre?! —reacciono.

—Eh? Pues claro, el me adopto.

— _¿Qué hubo exactamente entre Sesshomaru y mi madre?_ _—_se preguntaba en sus pensamientos, porque había notado que ambos se miraron de forma mutua, esos choques parecía que reflejaban algo más.

—_Sesshomaru…—_susurraba Kagome con sus mejillas coloradas.

—E-Esa mujer…—murmuro por lo bajo al sonreír de lado.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**:3 espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, discúlpenme por la tardanza, en mi perfil de fanfition había aclarado sobre las actualizaciones de esta historia pero como últimamente tengo mucho que hacer en la universidad y ciertos temas personales… Ehmm tarde bastante en actualizarlo… D: Perdón, xD estoy esperando para que llegue las vacaciones así estoy pendiente con mis fics xD. Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios, también por poner en sus favoritos mi historia (jejej ) y por los ánimos que me dan , tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible :D. **_

_**Me despido por hoy, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **_

_**¡Sayonara! Atte. J.H**_


End file.
